Melody
by JeeDayTV
Summary: (10 Years After The Greatest Showman) This Is Melody. She Is An Amputee Dancer In The 1880's, Nobody Accepted Her In School-Only Because Her Mother Is Black (No Offense Intended) And Her Father Is White. Her Parents Being Anne Wheeler And Philip Carlyle, She Was Destined To Be In The Circus...She Doesn't Know That... This Is A Story About Finding Your True Self...No Matter What!
1. Chapter 1 - Monochrome, Not Mixed

A/N: Sorry If Some Of This Story Is Not Historically Accurate, Google Couldn't Be Arsed To Communicate With Me...Apart From That, Enjoy The Story!?

The School Bell Rang, The Bell Of Dismission Off The Supposed Educational Premises. Everyone Left The Premises Apart From Four Seventh-Graders, Eagerly Waiting For News From Their Friend (Who Was Stuck In The Principal's Office). Their Friend, Melody Carlyle, Had Been Caught Up In A Fight Due To Racist Comments Made To Her, Her Parents, Her Ethnicity And Her Illegitimate Uncle, Phineas Taylor (PT) Barnum's Supposedly "Shitty" Actually "Magical" Circus. Her Mother Had Taught Her To **Always** **_Try_** To Keep Her Hands To **_Herself_** , No Matter _What_ The Situation Was—The _Almost_ Exact Same As What Her Father Taught Her: Only Swing A Punch If The Opposition Made The First Move. Which Did Happen. And All The Opposition Ended Up With Broken Noses, Arms, Legs, Wrists, Ankles And Some Fractured Faces. Meanwhile...

"Well, Miss Vienna Carlyle—"

"Sir, If I May Object, My Birth Certificate States That Vienna Is My Middle Name, Not My First Name."

"Fine, Miss _Melody_ Carlyle, I Do Hope That You Know Why You're Here," The Middle-Aged Man Says.

"Yes, Sir." Melody Spits. Being The Only Female Student In Her Grade Who Had A Parent Of A Native Ethnicity, It Was Hard For Her To Fit In—Especially When Racism Is Always Around Every Corner, Waiting To Strike At The Exact Point Of Time That It Hurts The Most Effectively.

"Now, We All Know That It's Been A Tough Ride For You Here At This School, But That Behaviour Was Innappropriate And Unnecessary!"

"So You're Just Going To Stand There Like A Fucking Statue And Let Them Break My Only Gateway To Walking?!"

" _ **Enough!**_ " The Principal Bellows, Making Melody Flinch, Looking Down To The Floor. Tears Starting To Fill Her Eyes.

He Sighs. "I Understand Where You're Coming From, But If We Think Rationally, This Will Be A Continuous Situation In Your Teenage Years And Possibly Your Adulthood."

"Wait–Whadd'ya Mean?" Melody Questions, Her Eyebrows Knitting In Confusion, Though She Knew The Answer All Too Well.

"Well...No Offense Intended When Saying This, But Due To Your—Mixed Ethnicity, This Is Going To Happen Throughout Your Life, So You Might As Well Get Used To It—"

That Was The Last Straw, Her Blood Boilling At What Felt Like Nearly 2000.F (1000.C). Her Pink Hair That Was Put In Tight Lace Braided Buns Were Starting To Fall Out Of Place Due To Perspiration. Her Sun-Kissed Complextion Starting To Look Jaundiced Due To Staying In The Stuffy, The Sweaty And The Sickening Office. Her Eye Twitching From Pure Disgust. Melody Couldn't Take It Anymore. She Twirled 250 Degrees To The Right, Pointing To The Door, Wheeling Herself To The Mahogany Door. She Took A Deep Sigh Before Saying The Last Words Of The Meeting.

"If You'd Like To Speak To Me, You Can Speak To Either My Mother Or My Father _First_. I'm Sure They'd Be Delighted To Hear That The Principal Thought It's Ok To Discriminate Students' Cultures. Otherwise, Good Afternoon," Melody States, Leaving The Principal's Office With A Smug Face Along With Her. After All, She Had Won The Last Words...Who Wouldn't Feel Smug After That?!


	2. Chapter 2 - You Did What!

**A/N -Enjoy The Story...**

"You Did What?!" Melody's All Too Overprotective Cousin (From Her Mother's Side, WD's Son) Enxo, Screeching Like A Baboon.

"Enxo Just Stop, Okay?!" Olivia (Barnum's Daughter) Stops Him, Exasperated. "You're Making This Situation Worse Than It Should Be..."

"Whadd'ya Mean?—" Enxo Remarks, Knowing All Too Well That He's Right.

"Well, Let's Just Say That You Being Moany Is Not Making This Situation Any Better." Minnie (Charles' Daughter) Remarks Back.

"Whatever," He Mumbles.

Melody Didn't Make Another Peep, She Just Kept Looking At Her Sickening Plum And Jaundice Yellow, Inflammed And Most Likely Infected Leg, The Principal's Words Ringing Around In Her Head. He Was Right. This Was All Happening, Because She's Half-Black, Half-White. The Words Would Never Get Better, They Might Get Worse...But She Could Only Hope For The Best...

"Hey?" Kainon, Lettie Lutz's Son, Calls Me Out Of My Trance.

"W-What, W-Wa-Wait—"

"Hey, It's Okay," Enxo Shushes His Cousin, "Do You Wanna—"

"I Think I'll Go To Aunt Charlotte's, Or Grandma Constance's, One Of The Two...I'll See You Guys Later."

She Wheels Herself To The Left, Parting Her Friends To See Her Somewhat Estranged Family. They Deserve A Visit, After All They've Been Through And Pa Hasn't Even Bothered To At Least Send Them A Letter Or A Telegram Or Say "Hi," Or Something Like That... The Cotton-Candy-Haired Girl Thought.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Visit To Aunt Charlotte's

A/N: About The Capitals On Every Word, This Is A Writing Style That I Took In From Other Successful Fanfictions, I Am Sorry If This Is Very Distracting, Apart From That, Enjoy The Story!?

A Soft Rapping Was Heard On The Cream Doors Of Malfoy Manor That Aunt Charlotte Had Inherited. Ever Since She Married, It's Changed To Melody's Uncle, Lucius Malfoy's Property, Hens The Name. With Melody On One Side Of The Door, Waiting Patiently And Her Aunt Charlotte On The Other Side Of The Arched Doors. When The Door Opened, Aunt Charlotte Couldn't Believe Her Eyes...

"Melody? What Are You Doing Here? Where Are Your Parents? And Where's Your Shawl?" Aunt Charlotte Babbels Questions At Her Niece.

"I Kinda Needed A Favor, So I Decided To Come To You." Her Niece Explains," My Parents Think I'm Round A Friend's House, And My Shawl Was Taken Off Me By Some Bladdered Classmates Of Mine..."

"Friends?" The Female Malfoy (Neé Carlyle) Asks

"Not A Chance." The Pink-Haired Girl Laughs

"I 'Ought That You'd Say That," Aunt Charlotte Says.

(Melody's POV:)

"So, What Brings You Here?" I Hear Behind Me As I'm About To Ascend The Pure Marble Staircase, With One Hand On The Golden Painted Wood Banister. I Turn Around To See My Twin Cousin, Draconius 'Draco' Malfoy. (A/N - I Know What You're Thinking, I Wanted To Add A Sense Of Magic And A Bit Of Beauty Into This Dull Story, Other Characters Will Be Added, And What Better To Use Characters From Harry Potter?) He Still Looks As Handsome As Before, With His Platinum Blonde Hair And All-Black Suit, And Of Course His All-Famous Thunder Grey Eyes And The Malfoy Smirk. "I Haven't Seen You Since...The Spring Holidays." His Eyes Lit Up As The Memory Replayed In His Mind.

"And I'm Guessing You Still Despise Me The Same Since The Holidays?" I Spat Sarcastically.

"Funny You Should Say That, Let's Say This. You Stop The Sarcastic Remarks, And I'll Stop With The Insults." The Malfoy Proposed,

"Why Is A Pure-Blood Like You Being So Wise All Of A Sudden? I Thought I Was The Older One Here?"

"Only By Three Minutes!"

I Mutter A Small Chuckle, I Just Can't Take The Sarcastic Draco Seriously. I Continue On My Way Upstairs To The Guest Bedroom, Taking Slow Steps So I Don't Slip On The Million-Dollar Staircase. After About A Couple Of Minutes, I'm On The Last Step, And It's The Best Time For My Psychotic Uncle To Show Himself. Every Time I See Him, He Seems To Look More Sickeningly Intimidating. His Grey Orbs Burning On My Skin. I Keep My Head Down, Looking At The Floor, A Sign Of Respect To Your Elders, Ma Says.

"What Are You Doing Here?" Uncle Lucius Sneers,

"I Came For Many Reasons," I Answer, My Head Now Up And My Blue-Brown Orbs Looking Into My Uncle's Blue-Grey.

The Elder Malfoy's Nose Scrunches In Anger And Disgust, His Wand In His Hand And About To Strike A Spell. I Held My Ground And Didn't Flinch, A Sign Of Weakness And Fear, As Pa Says. "Why You Filthy Half N—"

"She Came To See Me, Father."

I Turn My Head. Draco's Halfway Up The Stairs, His Wand Clenched Tightly In His Hand If Needed.

"She Heard That I Was Staying Here For The Holidays, From One Of Her Friends, I Believe." Draco Half-Lies, I Did Hear About It, That Wasn't The Reason That I Came Though.

"Well, Thankyou, Draco, For Your Honesty." My Uncle Says. Almost Instantly After, I End Up On The Upstairs Floor, My Cheek Burning Up. I'd Been Struck. "As For You, I Hope This Is Clear To You. Stay. Away. From My Son."

"Melody?! Cousin, Wake Up! Mother!" I Hear Draco Calling, Desperately Wanting Me To Wake Up. I Fall Into An Endless Sea Of Black.

I Can Hear The Screams Of My Aunt Charlotte And The Bellows Of My So-Called-Uncle Lucius, They Suddenly Stop. It's Silent For About The Next Five Minutes Until A Long, Strained Sigh Is Released.

Draco's Sigh.

Though I Cannot See Him, I Know What He's Like. As Suspected, The Younger Twin Cousin Walkes To The Grand Piano On The Other Side Of The Room, He Places Himself On The Seat And Starts Playing A Couple Of Notes...

Am...

C...

Am...

C...

He's Playing Our Childhood Song, The Memory Strikes My Brain In An Instant. An Eight-Year-Old Melody And An Seven-Year-Old Draco, One Playing Suprisingly Effortlessly For His Age, And The Other Singing The Extraordinarily Beautifully For Her Age. After Being Left In Each Others' Company For Three Hours By The Sickeningly Strict Carlyle Governess, Together They Had Managed To Create A Beautiful Piece Of Music That Could Have Become Internationally Famous! But Then I Realise—

Could Of...

But Never _Did_.


End file.
